Jerry Gourd
Jerry Gourd is an actor in the VeggieTales series and is also Jimmy's brother. They almost never appear without being together and they share the habit of eating too much food. In various episodes, they bet on who can eat more than the other. Jerry speaks in a high and squeaky pitched voice similar to Larry's. He and Jimmy once tried to take over the show, but they failed once Bob and Larry got done with their break. He is voiced by Mike Nawrocki just like Larry. Appearance Jerry is a yellow gourd with a small, white stem on top of his head, like Jimmy. A bit of green can be seen on his head. he has a yellowish-brown nose and eyelids. He also has a small mouth. = Jimmy and Jerry Gourd/Gallery = Are You My Neighbor? Dave and the Giant Pickle Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space! Josh and the Big Wall The Song of the Cebu His Cheeseburger VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed King George and the Ducky Lyle the Kindly Viking Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie The Star of Christmas The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment The Ballad of Little Joe Sumo of the Opera Duke & The Great Pie War Minnesota Cuke & The Search for Samson's Hairbrush Pizza Angel Lord of The Beans My Baby Elf Sheerlock Holmes & The Golden Ruler Larry-Boy & The Bad Apple Gideon: Tuba Warrior God Made You Special Wonderful Wizard of Ha's Big River Rescue Abe & The Amazing Promise Minnesota Cuke & The Search for Noah's Umbrella Saint Nicholas: A Story of a Joyful Giving Sweetpea Beauty Pants Supper Hero The Little House That Stood MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Celery Night Fever VeggieTales in the House VeggieTales in the City = JerryCharacterPromo.png = Acting *Himself in "Larry's Lagoon" on "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Dave's brother in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Larry the Gourd, Swede and Himself in "King George And The Ducky" *Polonius and Erik in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian and Milkman in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Constable in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment!" *Blacksmith in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Constable in "An Easter Carol" *Larry and Cameraman in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Canadian Officer in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *The Other Elf in "Lord Of The Beans" *Customer in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cameraman in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Milkman and Parade Reporter in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Theater Foe in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and The Duke of New Orleans in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Canadian Officer in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Guard in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself and Bunny Costume in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Steve in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Shepher and Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Serf in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Steward 2 in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Servant #2, Dungeon Guard and Andrew in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself in "Happy Tooth Day on "The Little House That Stood" *Donald and Scottish Jerry in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Explorer and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself and Groovy Gourd in "Celery Night Fever" *DJ in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Castle Jerry in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Jerry in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:Are You My Neighbor? Category:Dave and the Giant Pickle Category:Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Category:Josh and the Big Wall! Category:Madame Blueberry Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest